Happy Ending
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Sakura terus didesak untuk segera menikah sedangkan Gaara baru saja kabur dari rumah karena Ayahnya mulai merubahnya menjadi sesosok monster. Keduanya bertemu dan saling terikat satu sama lain. "Jika kau bersamaku, kau tidak akan menemukan akhir yang bahagia"/ "Happy Ending is the only ending for us. jika itu tidak terjadi, maka akan ku buat akhir bahagia itu sendiri bersamamu"
1. Chapter 1 : Boyfriend

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Happy Ending : Boyfriend**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Ending © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Sci-Fi**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Sakura x sGaara**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Maklum, dia bekerja sebagai salah satu residen di bagian Unit Gawat Darurat jadi bisa sewaktu-waktu ia di panggil untuk bertugas seperti hari ini. Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun terjadi dini hari tadi dan Sakura harus ikut datang membantu para korban yang tiba di rumah sakit.

Sakura menguap dan mulai memeriksa jam di tangannya.

 **Jam 9.15**

Sakura menghela napasnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya, untung dia bisa menghindari mobil itu.

Sakura mulai mengumpat ke arah mobil yang baru saja hampir menabraknya. "HEI! KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU PIKIR INI AREA BALAP?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat mobil yang baru saja hampir menabraknya itu terus melaju ke arah jurang. Mobil itu terus melaju dan akhirnya terjun bebas ke dalam jurang. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri mobil yang terjatuh tadi dan berusaha menuruni jurang dengan hati-hati meski pada akhirnya ia terperosok berkali-kali. Sakura akhirnya sampai di tempat mobil itu terjatuh dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat genangan bensin yang bocor dari tangki bensin.

'Astaga! Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya. Kalau tidak-' Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi dan Sakura kemudian berjongkok untuk mengintip si pengemudi mobil dari kaca karena mobil itu dalam keadaan terbalik.

'Satu orang. Syukurlah.' Sakura kemudian bergegas pergi ke arah depan mobil dan mencoba untuk memecahkan kaca mobil dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai si pengemudi yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan pengemudi itu saat percikan api mulai muncul. Sakura langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan juga si pengemudi dari tempat kejadian itu. Sakura membaringkan tubuh si pengemudi dan mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama untuknya.

'Apa aku harus melaporkannya ke polisi ya?' Sakura baru saja akan merogoh ponselnya saat tiba-tiba pengemudi mobil itu meraih tangannya.

Sakura kemudian mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh si pengemudi itu. "Jangan, mereka akan menemukanku jika mendengar berita itu."

"Baiklah." Sakura kembali meraih ponselnya dan mendial beberapa angka. Pria iu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin menghubungi rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa membawamu dengan tanganku sendiri." Pengemudi itu nampaknya lega.

Tak lama bantuan pun datang, dan Sakura serta si pengemudi itu akhirnya di bawa ke rumah sakit dan langsung mendapatkan pertolongan dari tenaga medis. Sakura sendiri juga dirawat karena ia tidak sengaja melukai beberapa anggota geraknya saat turun untuk menolong si pengemudi tadi.

Seorang dokter tengah memberikan kuliah sembari mengobati lengan Sakura. "Apa kau bodoh? Seharusnya kau menghubungi rumah sakit dulu sebelum turun membantunya. Apa kau sudah menghubungi kepolisian?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Sakura menarik lengannya yang tengah diobati. "Berhenti mengataiku bodoh Bi! Orang itu sendiri yang melarangku untuk menghubungi polisi."

"Sekarang kau berani membentak Bibimu?" Tsunade kembali menarik lengan Sakura dan mengobatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade kemudian menarik sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura penuh curiga. "Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya? Tapi kenapa kau sangat peduli pada orang itu?"

Sakura berusaha menyanggah komentar Bibinya itu. "Tentu saja, itu karena tugasku sebagai seorang dokter, untuk memastikan kondisi setiap pasiennya."

Tsunade sepertinya tidak mempercayai perkataan keponakannya itu. "Aku tidak yakin. Oh, bukankah Ibumu akan datang berkunjung hari ini?"

"Astaga aku lupa! Ya sudah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sakura langsung menyambar tasnya dan sesaat sebelum ia melewati pintu ruang kerja Tsunade, Sakura berbalik. "Hm, Bibi. Bisakah mengabariku jika ada perkembangan dengan pasien itu."

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Tsunade dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu wanita tertata rapi di depan pintu. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura masuk dan langsung menemui seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di ruang tamunya. Melihat tangan dan kaki Sakura yang di plester, wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Baru saja aku terlepas dari Bibi dan sekarang. Ah menyebalkan.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan pada Ibu bahwa kau sudah berhenti menjadi tim medis untuk militer?"

Lagi-lagi Ibu mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi. "Tentu saja, bukankah Ibu sudah melihat tempat kerjaku yang baru. Lagi pula ada Bibi yang bekerja disana."

"Kau dan bibimu itu sama saja. Lalu kalau kau benar sudah berhenti kenapa kau masih terluka disana-sini?"

"Ah, tadi ada korban kecelakaan."

"Begitu. Lalu, kapan kau akan mengenalkan pada Ibu?"

"Mengenalkan siapa?"

"Calon suamimu. Atau kau sudah lupa? Jangan-jangan kau berbohong agar tidak Ibu jodohkan?" Eh, aku pikir Ibu sudah lupa tentang itu. Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya ya?

"Ah, itu. Hm, bagaimana ya mengatakannya."

"Kau sebenarnya punya pacar atau tidak Sakura?" Tentu saja aku tidak punya.

"Tentu saja aku punya." Apa yang salah dengan mulutku ini.

"Lalu?"

Hm, aku harus mengarang sesuatu. "Hm, tadi aku sudah bilangkan kalau ada kecelakaan? Ah, yang kecelakaan itu pacarku bu. Jadi aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Pacar? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah disini? Tidak menjaganya?"

"Karena aku tahu Ibu akan berkunjung, makanya aku pulang sebentar untuk menemui Ibu."

Ibu kemudian bangkit. "Kalau begitu antarkan Ibu menemuinya, Ibu ingin menjenguknya."

Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Hm. Dia masih ada di Ruang Gawat Darurat bu, jadi belum bisa menerima kunjungan."

"Baiklah, Ibu rasa Ibu harus pergi, Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ayah dan Ibu akan mengunjungimu minggu depan, sekalian menjenguk kekasihmu."

Ya ampun, tamat sudah riwayatku.

 **Sakura POV End**

.

Sakura mengantarkan kepergian Ibunya saat ponselnya berdering. "Sebentar bu. Halo Bibi? Ada apa?"

" _Kau lupa? Kau tadi memintaku untuk mengabari jika ada perkembangan dengan pasien yang kau bawa tadi?"_

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya Bi?"

" _Dia sudah sudah dipindahkan ke ICU. Kalau kau ingin melihatnya datang saja."_

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana." Sakura kemudian menutup teleponnya. "Ibu aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kamar rawat dan melihat seseorang tengah terbaring disana. Sakura lagi-lagi menghela napasnya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping pasien tersebut. Sakura menatap wajah pria itu.

'Dia cukup tampan.' Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Astaga Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan ada sesuatu di dahi pria itu. Tangan Sakura secara otomatis bergerak untuk memastikan apa itu saat seseorang menahan tangannya. Sakura terkejut saat mendapati tangan yang menahannya itu adalah milik pasien yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pria itu mulai membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Pria itu tidak juga melepaskan genggamannya.

Sakura mulai salah tingkah. "K-kau sudah bangun? Ah, maaf. Aku cuma ingin melihat tanda yang ada di dahimu itu. Maaf."

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Eh? Kau ingat padaku?" Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu tidak menjawab.

Sakura mulai menguap. Maklum, dia seharian ini belum tidur. Sakura kemudian beranjak dan mencari tempat untuknya berbaring dan menemukan sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura terlelap.

.

Sakura merasakan ada yang mencolek pipinya berkali-kali. Meski malas, Sakura kemudian membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok berambut merah itu tengah berdiri di depannya sedang mencolek-colek pipinya. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Ah, itu-" Pria itu tampaknya tidak berniat mendengar jawaban Sakura dan memilih pergi dengan membawa kantung infus yang masih terpasang. "Kau mau kemana? Perlu bantuan?"

"Toilet."

"Kalau begitu aku bantu." Pria itu berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau ini orang mesum?"

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sungguh baru kali ini dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatainya mesum.

"Aku ini dokter. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau mengatai gadis secantik diriku ini orang mesum?" pria itu hanya mengabaikannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura ikut berdiri di depan kamar mandi dan menunggu sampai pria itu keluar dari sana. "Masih disini?"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sakura. "Kau tidak ingat siapa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Kau tidak ikhlas? Jadi berapa aku harus membayarmu?"

"Sudahlah." Sakura meraih tangan pria itu dan membantunya kembali ke tempat tidur dan memasang kembali infusnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku kesulitan saat menulis data dirimu saat aku membawaku kemari dan perlu kau tahu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Pria itu hanya diam dan membaringkan badannya, sedangkan Sakura kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping pria itu setelah memperbaiki selimut yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Jangan salah paham, ini tugasku karena aku seorang dokter."

Sakura kembali membuka suara meski tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa dari pria itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pulih secepat ini." Sakura kembali menguap.

"Pulanglah."

"Tidak bisa, satu jam lagi aku harus bertugas dan aku masih mengantuk." Sakura kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di atas kasur.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku satu jam lagi? Tolong." Dan Sakura sudah kembali terlelap.

"Gadis ini."

Satu jam telah berlalu dan Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Pria itu kemudian mencolek pipi Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak kunjung bangun, pria itu kemudian kembali mencolek pipi Sakura terus menerus seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Tak lama Sakura mulai terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Yang pertama kali Sakura lakukan adalah memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Biasanya aku susah untuk bangun. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu saat ia mendengar pria itu mengankat suaranya.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Baiklah." Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat pria itu kembali mengangkat suaranya.

"Hei!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bersihkan air liurmu dari kasurku."

"Maaf?"

Sakura kemudian kembali. "Minggir."

"Kau menyuruh seorang pasien untuk minggir?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk membersihkannya kan?"

Sakura kemudian membantu pria itu bangkit dan membantunya untuk duduk di sofa sedangkan dia menarik sprei dan juga selimut itu dan membawanya keluar. Sebelum keluar Sakura berbalik. "Perawat akan membawakan sprei dan selimut yang baru untukmu. Aku pergi."

'Cih. Menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Tidak sopan! Dan bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya saat tidur. Benar-benar memalukan!'

.

Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pasien yang berdatangan di UGD jadi Sakura hanya perlu memeriksa kondisi pasien sebelumnya yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Pasien terakhir yang harus ia periksa adalah kamar Gaara. Sakura sudah sampai didepan kamar dimana Gaara dirawat, tapi nampaknya dia cukup enggan untuk masuk kesana mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

Terlihat Gaara sedang membawa kantung infusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sakura malah berbalik bertanya.

"…"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Ini sudah malam."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku harus memeriksa kondisimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

'Astaga pria ini keras kepala sekali!'

Meski begitu Sakura tetap mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi. Mereka kemudian berkeliling area rumah sakit.

"Duduk sebentar, biarkan aku memeriksamu." Pria itu tetap mengabaikannya. Merasa kesal Sakura akhirnya menarik lengan pria itu dan menariknya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak disisi koridor rumah sakit.

"Aneh. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Tapi ingat, lukamu belum sembuh. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu." Sakura kembali menarik lengan Gaara.

"Apa ini diperbolehkan?" Sakura hanya memandangnya bingung. "Menarik-narik seorang pasien."

"Kau ini sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh. Jadi itu tidak masalah."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Gaara dan Sakura membantu pria itu menata selimutnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Sudahah, ini tugasku. Tidurlah. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Sakura kemudian pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia berbalik, "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura dibangunka oleh dering di ponselnya. Dengan malas Sakura membuka ponselnya, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya dan ada sebuah pesan singkat disana.

 **Ibu dengar dari bibimu. Kalau kekasihmu sudah sembuh dan sudah bisa dijenguk. Jadi pagi ini Ayah dan Ibu akan datang kesana untuk menjenguknya.**

 **#note**

 **Sekarang Ayah dan Ibu sudah ada di rumah sakit.**

 **-Ibu**

Sakura menelan ludahnya. 'Astaga! Apa-apan ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus bergegas ke rumah sakit sekarang!'

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung bergegas ke ruang kerja Tsunade, tapi ternyata ruangan itu kosong. Tak sengaja seorang perawat lewat dan Sakura langsung menanyakan keberadaan Bibinya itu.

"Tadi aku melihat Dokter Tsunade sedang bersama dengan tamunya menuju keruangan Anyelir."

'Anyelir? Astaga itu kan kamar Gaara.'

Sakura langsung melesat ke arah kamar Gaara. Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar rawat Gaara, Bibi, dan juga kedua orang tuanya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Sakura? Kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Ibunya. "Apa dia sering terlambat Tsunade?"

"Begitulah."

"Ck. Berhentilah menyusahkan Bibimu Sakura."

"K-kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah curiga sebelumnya." Mendengar apa yang baru saja Tsunade katakan jantung Sakura serasa mau lepas.

'Apa aku sudah ketahuan?'

"Pantas saja dia begitu mengkhawatirkannya, ternyata dia itu pacarnya." Sakura kemudian bernapas lega.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Gaara yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pria itu terlihat bingung saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang kini tengah berkumpul di kamarnya. Sakura kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. "Bisakah kau menolongku kali ini saja. Jangan katakan apapun dan ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan. Aku mohon." Gaara hanya menatapnya tidak berminat dan Sakura kemudian menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya.

Ayah Sakura kemudian angkat suara. "Kami sudah banyak bicara dengannya."

"APA!"

"Sakura kecilkan suaramu."

Sakura kemudian menatap ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. 'Apa yang sudah pria ini katakan?'

.

.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Rin lagi suka sama Gaara. Jadi kali ini Rin pengen buat fic ttg Gaara. Sikapnya yang selalu tenang itu lho… hmm… Rin sepertinya mulai menggila lagi..

Rin juga lagi iseng bikin cerita dengan genre Sci-Fi… maaf jika aneh…

Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini. TT_TT Maaf untuk alurnya yang nggak jelas :)

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2 : Partner

- _Happy Reading_ -

 **Happy Ending :** **Partner**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Ending © Rin Mizuki**

 **Genre : Romance & Sci-Fi**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Sakura x Gaara**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk di samping Gaara dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sesekali ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan juga Bibinya kemudian kembali lagi ke arah pemuda itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah terlebih dulu menjajah pikirannya, kini yang bisa gadis itu lakukan saat ini hanyalah menelan ludah bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja sudah siap menerjangnya.

'Tidak adakah yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?' batin Sakura.

"Kapan rencana kalian untuk menikah?" tanya Kizashi.

"EH? M-mm-menikah?" Sakura mendadak kalang kabut setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" sambung Mebuki.

"Itu, biar Sakura saja yang putuskan." Jawab Gaara yang sukses membuat kedua bola mata Sakura nyaris keluar.

Melihat keadaan semakin memburuk Sakura segera melirik ke arah Bibinya dan langsung mengirimkan sinyal untuk membawa orang tuanya keluar dari kamar itu. Tsunade yang menangkap sinyal dari Sakura langsung berinisiatif untuk mengajak kedua orang tua Sakura ke ruang kerjanya.

"Kak Mebuki, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke ruanganku? Sepertinya mereka ingin berduaan." Bujuk Tsunade.

"Oh, benar. Ayo sayang jangan ganggu mereka." Ajak Mebuki pada suaminya.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar kapan mereka akan menikah. Coba lihat, Minato terus saja menyombongkan kedua cucunya setiap kali datang ke rumah. Kalian pikir bagaiamana perasaanku?"

'Astaga mulai lagi.' Batin Sakura.

"Sudahlah sayang, kita bisa membcirakan itu nanti."

"Tapi Mebuki…"

Awalnya, Kizashi nampak enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu karena masih menunggu jawaban dari keduanya. Ketiganya pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sakura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyerang Gaara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kenapa Ayahku bicara seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan dari tadi? Apa kau bilang yang sebenarnya? Astaga. Tapi kalau kau bilang yang sebenarnya kenapa dia membicarakan tentang pernikahan? Hn? Cepat jelaskan padaku!" Sakura tidak sadar wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga tinggal beberapa senti yang masih tersisa.

Raut Gaara masih terlihat sama meski di depannya ada sosok Sakura. Pria bersurai merah itu kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mendorong pelan dahi Sakura agar menjauh darinya. Pria itu sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura berusan.

"Bukankah kau yang berhutang penjelaskan padaku, Dokter Pink?"

"Pink? Dokter Pink? Kau memanggilku Pink?"

"Bukankah kau memang Pink?" ucap Gaara sembari menunjuk ke arah rambut Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil namaku?"

"Namamu?" Gaara pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Lihat. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sakura. Pink? Yang benar saja." Ucap Sakura sewot.

"Kenapa harus?"

Sakura hampir saja memukul Gaara jika dia tidak mengingat status Gaara yang saat ini adalah seorang pasien. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak satu-satunya, makanya orang tuaku ingin segera menikahkanku. Hm, karena aku menolak untuk dijodohkan jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih calon pendampingkku sendiri dan orang tuaku memberikan batas waktu sampai akhir tahun ini. Tapi ternyata tidak mudah. Satu-satunya orang yang ku taksir, tak tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Dia bahkan selalu mengabaikanku. Hm, beberapa hari yang lalu Ibuku datang berkunjung dan menyakan hal ini lagi. Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Ha ha ha. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku, sedangkan kita baru saja bertemu. Ha ha ha. Bukankah ini lucu?" Sakura masih tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi saat gadis itu menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya yang tidak berekspresi sama sekali gadis itu langsung terdian dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa kau kira dengan minta maaf semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu." Gaara sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Hey, bisakah kau menolongku sekali ini saja, hn?" Sakura memohon kepada Gaara tapi pria itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

Tak hilang akal, Sakura kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda itu agar mau mengasihaninya. Sementara Gaara mesih terus berusaha menghindari Sakura.

"Ayolah Gaara, ku mohon." Pria itu tersentak saat mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya.

Sakura yang tak kalah terkejut kembali memberondong pertanyaan. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku."

"Memang apanya yang aneh? Bukankah orang-orang biasa memanggilmu dengan namamu?"

'Tidak untukku.' Gumam pria itu.

"Aneh. Jadi apa kau mau menolongku? Tentu saja sebagai gantinya aku juga akan menolongmu. Katakan saja aku pasti akan melakukannya? Asal bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh atau mengancam jiwa."

Sesaat Sakura tertegun saat melihat pria itu tersenyum mendengar ucapannya barusan. Rasanya baru kali ini Sakura melihat senyuman seindah itu. Tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Sakura mendadak malu karena ketahuan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, tidak. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum sejak ada di sini." Sakura kembali tersenyum tapi raut wajah Gaara sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membatuku, Gaara?"

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu."

"Baiklah kau bisa tinggal di rum- Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Keberatan?"

"Ah, itu hm bagaimana ya? B-baiklah aku setuju." Sakura sangat senang karena satu masalah sudah selesai meski satu masalah lain telah bertambah.

"Sekarang kita adalah partner. Aku akan berjanji untuk menolongmu setiap saat kau membutuhkan pertolonganku dan kau juga harus membantuku. Janji?" Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya tapi Gaara enggan untuk meraihnya.

Merasa dihiraukan oleh Gaara, Sakura kemudian meraih tangan Gaara dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking pemuda itu.

'Kekanakan sekali.' Batin Gaara.

"Oh iya, aku harus memeriksa keadaanmu." Sakura kemudian mulai pemeriksaan dasar dan mengamati rekam medis milik Gaara. Mata Sakura sempat terhenti sejenak saat melihat hasil catatan itu.

"Oh, sepertinya kita sudah bisa pulang." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara.

"Ah, tapi aku harus jaga sekarang dan baru akan selesai nanti malam. Apa kau mau menungguku?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya saat melihat rekam medis Gaara. "Ada yang aneh."

.

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital, 09.00 p.m**

Setelah mengganti seragamnya Sakura bergegas menghampiri Gaara di ruangannya. Pria itu masih mengenakan seragam pasien tapi tempat tidurnya sudah tertata rapi.

"Bajumu? Oh Iya aku lupa. Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sampai ke depan rumah sakit.

Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan, "Aku tidak punya kendaraan, bukankah itu lucu? Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter tidak memiliki kendaraan." Tapi pria itu masih diam saja.

"Tapi jangan khawatir rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya satu pemberhentian saja. Apa kau lelah? Kita bisa memanggil taksi kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hm. Baiklah. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau persedian makananku sudah habis, mau menemaniku belanja? Kita juga bisa membeli baju untukmu, kau tidak akan memakai pakaian itu selamanya kan? Di sana ada swalayan yang biasa aku datangi. Ayo." Sakura mulai menarik tangan Gaara sebelum pria itu menjawab ajakannya.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam swalayan, Sakura langsung meraih sebuah troli sembari menarik-narik Gaara ke sana ke mari. Dengan segera mereka sudah sampai di bagian sayuran.

"Apa yang biasa kau makan? Apa kau alergi sesuatu? Apa ada yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu?"

"Maaf. Hm, apa kau alergi sesuatu? Kacang misalnya?" Gaara menggeleng.

"Ada yang tidak kau sukai?" Gaara menggeleng.

"Jadi apa yang biasa kau makan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Heh?"

"Beli saja apa yang biasa kau makan."

"Ah, baiklah."

Setelah selesai berbelanja bahan makanan, keduanya bergegas pergi ke bagian pakaian pria. Namun pria itu tak kunjung memilih baju apa yang ingin ia kenakan, sementara Sakura mulai tidak sabar melihatnya.

"Cepat pilih! Aku sudah lapar." Tapi pria itu tetap diam.

"Baiklah, begini saja." Sakura langsung meletakkan kantung belanjaannya dan menyambar beberapa potong baju dan celana.

"Ini sepertinya cocok untukmu. Cobalah." Ucap Sakura sembari menyodorkan baju pilihannya dan memaksa pria itu untuk langsung mencobanya.

Meski sempat ragu Gaara akhirnya mencoba baju yang dipilih Sakura. Saat pria itu keluar dari kamar ganti, Sakura cukup terkejut melihat penampilan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya ia pun mendekati Gaara dan merapikan penampilan sang pria.

"Wah, cocok sekali. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membayar semuanya."

Sakura kemudian pergi membayar belanjaannya meninggalkan Gaara. Tak lama setelah ia kembali ia melihat Gaara tengah berbicara dengan beberapa wanita yang entah bagaimana menurut Sakura, wanita-wanita itu sedang berusaha untuk merayu Gaara meski Gaara masih mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka. Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Gaara sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu pada para wanita itu dan kemudian bergegas menghampiri Sakura dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

"Baru saja ku tinggal, tapi lihat sekarang. Ckck. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang hm ya sedikit tampan. Pantas saja mereka mengerubutinya."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang."

Keduanya kemudian menaiki sebuah bus. Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit, keduanya pun turun. Di sepanjang jalan Sakura berusaha memecah suasana meski terkadang Gaara tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Sebuah rumah bercat hijau muda dengan beberapa deret mawar mengitarinya. Sakura lalu membuka kunci gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

"Masuklah. Hm, biar aku tunjukan kamarmu. Kebetulan aku punya dua kamar. Tapi biasanya kamar itu dipakai temanku saat dia datang untuk menginap. Tapi ku rasa dia tidak akan menginap lagi sejak menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi, kau bisa memakainya." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Hm? apanya?"

"Selalu banyak bicara."

"Maaf, akan aku usahakan menguranginya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura langsung menunjukan kamar untuk Gaara tempati. Tepat saat gadis itu membuka kamar tersebut matanya terbalalak. Beberapa majalah berserakan, tumpukan tisu bekas dan kumpulan baju kotor memenuhi isi kamar.

'Astaga! Bisa gawat jika Gaara melihatnya.' Gumam Sakura saat melihat beberapa baju kotor yang berserakan di dalam kamar.

"Kau, mandi saja dulu ok? Aku akan merapikan kamarmu jadi kau bisa istirahat nanti." Bujuk Sakura yang langsung mendorong Gaara agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah memastikan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar dan mulai membersihkan kamar tersebut sembari terus mengeluh.

"Tidak akan ku ijinkan lagi gadis itu menginap!" sumpah Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Suna Laboratory**

Dua orang pria tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang ada di dalam Laboratorium. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan **Director's Room**. Salah seorang pria meletakkan sebuah laptop di hadapan seseorang. Di dalam laptop terdapat sebuah potongan video dari CCTV. Melihat hal tersebut, pria itu hanya menggertakan giginya dan memukul meja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bawa dia kembali sebelum pihak Konoha mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau senjataku jatuh ke tangan mereka."

"Baik, Direktur."

.

.

.

- **to be continued** -

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Author's Corner**

Lama ya… chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan sepertinya bakalan pendek-pendek terus. Hehe. Makasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca apalagi ngasih review. Karena ini sebenarnya bukan genre yang Rin kuasai jadi ya Rin masih kesulitan untuk menentukan konflik yang akan terjadi nantinya. Udah dulu ngebahas kegalauan Rin yang nggak ada abisnya. Akhirnya Sakura dan Gaara tinggal serumah. Hm, selanjutnya enaknya apa ya…? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya? (o^_^o) ok-ok?


End file.
